Project Miss Potter
by Gryfnns-With-Guns
Summary: AU Girl harry is a metamorphagus known as Rose Lily Potter Rose/Tonks stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rose's Hair

Rose Lily Potter sat on the edge of her bed gazing mistily around her room. Rose had the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, She never quite liked her relatives Aunt Petunia and her fat oaf of a uncle titled Vernon Dursley. Her relatives had always been a problem for Rose, in fact until she was four she didn't know her own name! Six years ago on a foggy October morning she had been ordered to do the dishes. Half way through a soapy dish had slipped from her grip and been smashed by the floor, Her Aunt Petunia had heard the racket and confronted her "You idiot little freak clean this mess up! We knew that we never should have brought you into our home! Corrupting diddykins! " Aunt Petunia screeched into her face, Rose had just had enough, she screamed back into her long necked Aunt Petunia's face. She screamed about Dudley the big bully and how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been unfair to Rose but then suddenly after waving her usually long jet black hair then she discovered that her hair was a deep red and stopped screaming, it would seem that her Aunt Petunia had also noticed. Rose was sent to her room at the time (The cupboard under the stairs) and slept to the next morning. When she awoke she discovered her hair was back to normal and found everything the same as always, sighing in relief " _that was one dream she never wanted to experience again"_ Rose thought to herself and glanced over to her alarm clock it read '10:34 am' Rose being four at the time always thought the weird letters were stupid was surprised because her Aunt always rapped her hand on the door when the alarm clock read '6:00 am' _weird_ she thought and gently sat up in bed but then immediately stopped moving she felt her body coursing with pain and inferred that Uncle Vernon had beaten her yesterday night for being a _freak_ and she felt terrible. Rose got up and dressed and was reaching for the doorknob and jumped back but then remembered the familiar sound of the doorbell and swiftly walked over the freshhold walked down the stairs and answered the door. A tall grey haired women was firmly planted across from Rose "How can I help you miss?" Rose asked in a polite voice the grey haired women eyed him curiously noticing the thin lightning bold shaped scar on the left of hwr forehead The grey haired lady cleared her throat holding back tears "Hello little one my named is Amelia Bones and you must be..?" she asked Rose in a nice but firm tone "Hello miss Bones I don't know my name" Rose responded in a low but curios voice Amelia eyed her almost viciously "Danmit Albus" she cursed under her breath " Your name is Rose Lily Potter… Mind if I come in?" Rose shivered after hearing her name for the first time and invited Ms. (or Mrs. Bones) in, Vernon immediately protested and Ms. Bones spoke in a very scary voice something along the lines of " Dursley shut up I'll deal with you later" and sat harry down across from her and explained the entire magical world to Rose as his relatives watched in horror, Rose Potter was a witch when Amelia first called her that she horribly winced and asked Ms. Bones if she was going to turn green and Amelia chuckled darkly and explained muggle inaccuracy and went on about her job and position at the ministry of magic (wow) Rose just had two more questions "Is it natural to be able to change my hair color at will?" Rose asked Amelia and she explained about being a metamorohagus and they must have talk for hour before Amelia said the she needed to get home and be back to 'Hang'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The shifting adventure

Rose sat on her bed remembering the best october she ever had, the chats with Ms. Bones and consulting Hogwarts with Headmaster Dumbledore and also sad that he had to stay with the Dursleys for ' _reasons he could not reveal to her'_ Dumbledore had said and later when she was ten (which she still is) came to be known as blood wards. Rose was blunt brought out of this flashback when she realized her hair was rapidly changing colors (despite Tonks assistance it still happened and landed on her causal deep red. Oh and the lessons with Nymphadora Tonks mostly known as 'Dora' or just 'Tonks' probably being the only metamorphagi in existence it was a bit 'Intimate' But Rose was 10 and Tonks was 14 and still since metamorphagi are a third gender being able to morph into male or female which they had fun with and unfortunate for Tonks she had to have the talk with Rose many giggles were dropped. Rose had been an easy learner Tonks had said the time Rose had complete control over her body and was able to grow to 6 foot 2 after a couple tries and since she hit puberty really early she already had breasts and on awkward request from Tonks was able to go from CC to FF in cup sizes and Tonks also explained The Talk (Metamorphagi edition). Rose now got kicked out of her flashback (Again) by her calendar and realized why, It was July 29th 1991 and her birthday was day after tomorrow and she got to go to Diagon Alley Tonks said it was a beautiful place and Tonks also said that she got to take Rose (with observation from Amelia of course) and it was going to be wonderful! The second day after that day Rose woke at 10:30 am and realized that he had to meet Tonks downstairs at 11:00 am. Rose practically flew out of her bed as she raced over to her dresser opening the drawers so fast the dresser nearly broke but thanks to her quick reaction time the small chest of drawers survived. After a quick 5 minute shower Rose planted herself at her window awaiting her Hogwarts letter by 10:50 o'clock the average barn owl arrived at his window the envelope read in green ink

Rose Lily Potter

Surrey

Number Four Privet Drive, Little wighing

Smallest bedroom

Great the know where I sleep Rose sighed and fumbled with the seal and eventually opened her Hogwarts letter.

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry your first term begins September 1_ _st_ _you will travel to King's Cross board the Hogwarts Express at Platfourm 9/3 your list and ticket are packaged with this letter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Minerva_ McGonagall

In the envelope was a ticket , list of supplies and a memo?

 _Dear harry,_

 _I was upset I couldn't tell you sooner but, You Rose Lily Potter are famous._

 _Your famous for destroying the Dark Lord Voldermort on 1981 October 31_ _st_

 _Both your parents Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter_

 _Passed away from use of The Killing Curse_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Rose was lost for words _One, he was famous two, he now know his parent's names three, his parents were murdered by Lord Voldermort use some sort of dark curse? Four, he destroyed Voldermort that night ._ Rose only finished reading his shopping list when Tonks Bursted through her door and hugged her viscously "Rose it's so good to see you again!" Tonks almost shouted her hair going from the normal pink to a light sunshine blonde "Tonks it's good to see you I just got my Hogwarts letter – oh and Tonks you hair-" before Rose could finish Tonks pulled her back into a bone crushing hug and Tonks was able to hold her over her head finally she was put back down on her bed "Oh about that I just found a super fun activity to do…I finally found the key to morph muscles so now we can have +1 biceps!" Tonks was still half-shouting and Rose finally summoned up the bravery to do something she never had done to anyone and Tonks was likely to react bad. Rose walked towards Tonks who was still nattering on about muscles Rose raised her index finger and pressed it against her lips Tonks instantly stopped making any noise at all she eventually started to nod and Rose removed her finger from Tonks lips she instantly started talking in a hushed voice and discussed the muscle morph and instantly added 5 years of gym life to her appearance and she was ripped like +1 biceps and a 6 pack she walked over to her full sized mirror and boy she was muscular she had noticed absent mindly that infact she was wearing no bra but was used to this as she did not like bras it's not like shes going to get saggy tits because she was a metamorphagus but…. She did see Tonks go full born blush where she had red hair a really blushy face so it be names Blushborn TonksTM She turned back to Tonks (with her shirt down of course) and ask the simplest and most dangerous question "Tonnnkss….why are you full blush mode?" Tonks immediately morphed back into her normal self Tonks simply shook her head Rose's eyes darted to the clock they were already 25 minutes late so Tonks and Rose went to the front yard of Number 4 Privet drive Amelia blushed slightly when she punched Rose in the arm playfully but noticed the tenseness "why so tense Rose?" Amelia asked her voice soft but full of concern Rose blushed but pulled back her sleeve and explained how both her and Tonks managed to fiqure it out Amelia smiled "Right then please hold on tightly and don't let go I am about to apparate to Diagon ally a series of nods came her way and was going to apparate in 3….2…..1 


End file.
